OH BOY
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One Shot.- Luka le ha encontrado un nuevo uso a las corbatas gracias a ¿un vídeo musical? Y Hakase está que se muere de los nervios al ver la nueva faceta de su compañera. /Secuela de mi Fic "Female President"


**N/A:** Estaba revisando y hace poco se cumplió un año de mi fic "Female President" así que decidí por fin hacerle la "secuela". Si gustan pueden leer esa historia, pues les dará una idea de lo que estoy manejando aquí. _**Mezclar el K-Pop con el Súper Sentai… Why Not?**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** La tripulación Gokaiger le pertenece a TOEI, yo sólo hago un uso sano y divertido de sus personajes. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo creador. "Oh Boy", le pertenece al grupo de K-Pop AOA y todos los que estén detrás de la misma. (Si gustan, pueden ver el vídeo para que se den una idea del por qué)

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH BOY**

 **.**

 **.**

― Estás muy paranoico ¿No crees? ― Cuestionó Joe con cierto desinterés. Pero el comportamiento del "genio" del grupo lo empezaba a frustrar.

El apodado "Hakase" no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro por el Galeón. ― ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ― Exclamó, al punto de arrancarse su cabellera rubia.

El Gokai Blue resopló. ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ―

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Contarle que desde hace tiempo tenía sentimientos por la chica Millfy?

¿Qué cuando ella le guiñó, él se derritió por dentro?

¿Qué ganaría confesándolo?

Lo más probable una risa.

Y Marvelous y Gai seguían presentes, así que no era una buena idea.

Se burlarían de él de por vida.

Trató de tranquilizarse. ― ¡Olvídalo! ― Exclamó dándole la espalda.

Joe se encogió de hombros, después de todo problema o no, no era asunto suyo, y era claro que no era de esas personas que les encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás, sólo lo hacía de ser necesario. Con tranquilidad abandonó el lugar. Seguramente para su entrenamiento rutinario.

Pero eso no alejó los nervios del Gokai Green.

Siendo un poco más perceptivo, Marvelous lo observaba de reojo y sonrió de lado al mirar las acciones "locas" del rubio.

― ¡Hey, Gai! ― Llamó el Capitán dirigiéndose al hiperactivo del grupo.

Algo confundido, el Silver se acercó a su líder. ― ¿Sí, Marvelous-san? ―

― Baja y trae algo para la cena ¿Quieres? ― Ordenó

Gai parpadeó un par de veces. ― Oh, pero Marvelous… tenemos suficiente para ―

― Sí, pero yo quiero algo nuevo ― Interrumpió el Capitán y se volvió al terrícola. ― ¿Lo harás sí o sí? ― Interrogó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Algo aterrado, Gai asintió. ― Muy bien… Yo, regreso en un rato ― Anunció antes de salir rápidamente de ahí.

Cuando el chico desapareció, Marvelous volvió su atención a su Ingeniero, el cual seguía hecho un mar de nervios, incluso podía oírlo balbucear.

― ¿Ahora Luka te asusta? ― Interrogó, sin mirarlo.

Esa pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ― ¿Eh? ― Pidió volviendo su atención a su líder. Intentó parecer tranquilo, parándose recto y acomodando su camisa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había quedado a solas con su capitán. Ni siquiera Navi estaba ahí. ― No sé de qué hablas ― Musitó.

El capitán sonrió de lado. ― Será mejor que no te resistas, Ahim y Luka han estado aprendiendo cosas nuevas ― Le advirtió.

― ¿Cosas nuevas? ― Repitió el Gokai Green. ― Qué Luka actúe "coquetamente" no me suena a que algo bueno saldrá ― Agregó con un tono pensativo.

Marvelous se puso de pie y lo miró por sobre su hombro. ― Cierto, ella utilizó aquel vestido para atraerte al Galeón y que lo repararas… ― Argumentó. Don se sentía enrojecer. ―… Y la verdad es que funcionó, porque volviste ― Concluyó mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Don frotó brazo izquierdo sin saber realmente qué decir. ― Bueno yo… ―

Era cierto…

Bueno, en gran parte.

Luego de todo su espectáculo de salir corriendo del miedo dejando ver sus calzoncillos; había pensado mejor las cosas y decidió seguir a la castaña.

No lo iba a negar. Cuando la vio, le pareció la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez pudo haber visto. Sus encantos hubieran funcionado de no haber descubierto que era una pirata especial cuya cabeza tenía un precio.

¿Qué tenía que perder?

Quizás ayudarla no sería problema, además ¿a dónde iría?

Esa fue la razón que lo llevó a llegar hasta ella y el resto de la tripulación, misma de la cual ahora es parte.

Y dentro de sí, sólo se arrepiente por haber caído en amor completamente por ella.

Pronto se pudieron escuchar las voces femeninas de sus amigas. Y eso los alertó a ambos de que pudieran escuchar la conversación.

―… Sus acciones son sinceras… sólo debes confiar en eso ― Le aconsejó el Gokai Red con un tono tranquilo.

El sonido de las risas de Luka y Ahim se hizo más fuerte. Ambas llegaron a la cubierta con una enorme sonrisa, y con grandes bolsas coloridas en sus manos, seguramente de sus compras terrestres.

― Ya estamos aquí ― Anunció Ahim de forma sonriente al mirar a su novio.

Éste le sonrió de igual manera y se acercó. ― ¿Se divirtieron? ― Cuestionó.

― ¡Bastante! ― Exclamó la peli-negra.

Marvelous soltó una risa. ― Bien… Ven, vayamos a fuera, quiero refrescarme un poco ― Anunció éste empezando a tirar del brazo de ella.

― Oh, pero Marvelous-san mis compras ― Intentó decir la pequeña princesa.

― Ya me enseñaras lo que compraste, ven ― Le cortó, sin dejar de avanzar.

La chica sólo pudo limitarse a seguirlo. No comprendía de nada, pero de seguro pronto lo sabría.

Por otro lado, Luka se encogió de hombros y depositó las bolsas en el sofá. ― ¡Vaya! Todo esto fue cansado ― Anunció al estirar sus brazos hacia arriba.

Por su parte, Hakase seguía pensativo ante las últimas palabras de su capitán. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nuevamente no percató el hecho de que se había quedado solo, bueno, no completamente solo.

― ¡Hakase! ―

Ese llamado lo hizo dar un pequeño saltito. ― ¡Luka! ― Exclamó de vuelta mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

Ella frunció el ceño. Esa no era la expresión que esperaba. ― ¿Qué tienes? ―

Él bajó la vista y retrocedió más. ― ¡Nada! Yo… no tengo nada ―

La Gokai Yellow entornó la mirada. ― Estás actuando raro… bueno, más de lo usual ― Con lentitud se acercó a él. ― ¿Por qué corres de mí? ― Exigió saber.

El rubio se sentía muy nervioso, incluso podía jurar que justo ahora estaba sudando. De un rápido movimiento le sacó la vuelta a su "intensa" amiga. ― No corro de ti Luka ― Declaró. Ella no apartaba su mirada. ― Iré a preparar la cena ― Anunció antes de salir corriendo.

Luka se cruzó de brazos. Y una sonrisa adornó su cara cuando el genio había abandonado el lugar. ― _Momento de poner el plan "Oh Boy" en marcha_ ― Pensó.

Con gran determinación tomó una de sus bolsas de compras y se dirigió a la cocina. Entonces pudo ver al torpe chico intentando hacer lo que sea con tal de ignorarla. Esas acciones de nerviosismo la hicieron sonreír aún más.

Se acercó a él por detrás con las manos en su espalda y con una expresión inocente dijo: ― ¿Te ayudo? ―

Don sentía que le había dado un mini infarto. De forma lenta, la miró. ― No hagas eso ¿quieres? ― Pidió.

― ¿Hacer qué? ― Interrogó ella.

El chico la señaló. Se sentía al borde la locura. ― ¡Oh por favor! ¡No finjas que no sabes lo que yo sé, que tú sabes! ―

Luka rodó los ojos. ― ¿Y qué se supone que es lo que sé? ―

Don pasó sus manos por su pelo, tratando de calmar la frustración. ― ¡Sólo hazlo! ― Ella se sorprendió. ― Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer… ya no resisto esto… ― Y eso, había sido una súplica.

La Yellow sonrió de lado y se acercó. Hakase cerró los ojos esperando una buena golpiza; pero en cambio pudo sentir cómo su compañera tiraba de su corbata y lo guiaba hasta sus labios.

Fue un roce bastante ligero.

Pero fue suficiente como para obligarlo a abrir los ojos y sentir sus mejillas calientes y probablemente cambiadas de color.

No esperaba tal acción de su parte.

Pero debía confiar en ella.

Entonces durante todo este tiempo, ¿a ella le gustaba él?

Los sentimientos del Gokai Green eran correspondidos.

Finalmente ella se separó.

― Luka… ― Musitó él.

Ella dejó ir su corbata y la planchó con la mano, antes de mirarlo amenazadoramente. ― No vuelvas a huir de mí ¿Entendido? ―

Un tanto anonado respondió. ― Nunca… ―

Y con esto, ambos emprendieron su tarea de elaborar la cena de esa noche. Ya habría más tiempo de hablar sobre la situación. Pero conociendo a la chica Millfy, tal parece que las cosas quedarían así "sobreentendidas" por un tiempo más.

 **.**

 **.**

― Sólo espero que no lo ahorque ― Comentó Marvelous.

Él y Ahim estaban sentados al borde de una jardinera cercana a la ciudad. La princesa le había platicado del vídeo de K-Pop que Luka había visto para poder acercarse a Don.

Soltó una risita. ― Descuida Marvelous-san, ya está prendiendo a ser más delicada ― Anunció.

Tal parece que los entretenimientos de la Tierra estaban ayudando mucho a estos piratas a encontrar sus propios sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Traje toda esta comida para nada? ― Cuestionó derrotado el Gokai Silver, al ver a sus amigos cenar plácidamente, sin él.

Joe negó con una media sonrisa. ― No te desmayes, o se acabará todo ― Aconsejó.

Velozmente Gai corrió para buscar su lugar junto a sus compañeros. Estaba alardeando algunas cosas, pero sólo Joe le prestaba algo de atención; pues las nuevas parejas sólo se dedicaban a mirarse divertidamente.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Por fin lo terminé! Espero haya sido de su agrado, pobres de Joe y Gai, sólo les queda mirar. No olviden comentar al respecto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
